Lams High School au
by memesandcrocs
Summary: A classic Hamilton high school au. But also with some other ships...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiiiiiii! I hope you like the beginning to this story! I will try to make it the best it possibly can, hopefully. Love ya!**

Hamiltons POV~

My heart raced as I ran through the doors of the high school. I was going to be late! I clumsily shuffled down the halls to find room 107. Where is it? I was so focused on this that I ran into someone. My books fell everywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" he said, not even looking at me. "I am so sorry. Let me help you!" We both looked up. We stared for a while. He had the most beautiful eyes and the cutest freckles and the best curly hair thrown into a ponytail. I _loved him. _

"Well, uh," he said. "What room are you headed to?"

"107." I replied. Could he tell that I was helpless?

"Me too! I'll walk you there." He smiled at me.

With everyone else, I can never be satisfied. I knew at once that he was the one. He was just...everything.

I love him.

Laurens POV~

I ran into this guy in the hall. He seemed pretty cool, so I walked him to his class. Totally platonic. Except for everything I didn't say. I should have gotten to know him better. Geez, I am on a freaking roll today. First you miss the bus, and then you screw up this.

Whatever. Anyway, I walked to class. He sat next to me and my friends. I can't stand being around him. He makes me feel like I'm about to explode with joy. I didn't even catch his name.

"So, what's your name man?" I asked.

"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton." he replied.

"I'm John Laurens," I said. "And this is Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan." We talked for awhile about what classes we have. I have most of mine with Hamilton.

Suddenly, a dude wearing a purple coat with poofy hair kicked the door open. Thomas Jefferson...

"WHAT'D I MISS, BOIIIIIII!" he yelled. He threw a bowl of homemade mac and cheese at random, which struck Hamilton roughly in the head. "James, bring me my _extra_ mac and cheese. MAC AND CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!" Everyone in the classroom looked over in disgust.

"Who's that? Also, why did he throw mac and cheese at me?" Hamilton asked.

"That's Thomas Jefferson and James Madison." I said. "They're teen royalty. James Madison, he is the most boring person you will ever meet."

"He once asked me how to spell 'fun.'" Lafayette whispered.

"And Thomas Jefferson, he knows everything about everyone. That's why his hair is so big. It's full of secrets. He also has an obsession with mac and cheese." I explained. I guess Hamilton doesn't talk much. He's barely said anything in this conversation. Mr. Washington glared at Thomas to clean up the mac and cheese of the floor and Hamilton's head.

**Okay so I know this was short, but I will come out with a new fresh chapter as soon as I can.**

**Kay byyyye boi.**


	2. UPDATE

**Important update**

I have decided to move this story to wattpad because it's a lot easier to use and I will be able to update sooner.

My username is the same on there (memesandcrocs) so if you really like this story stick around on wattpad. I'll have a new chapter by Wednesday.

Thanks buds~

-memesandcrocs


	3. Chapter 2 my guy

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's literally been like a year since I've posted a chapter. I was in a really bad place, but I think I'll be posting more frequently now! Hope you like this chapter!**

Hamilton's POV

"What's your problem?" I asked Jefferson who was busy cleaning up the Mac and cheese off the floor. Everyone had left the classroom.

"I don't see why you're complaining so much," Jefferson grumbled. "You're practically bathing in my world famous Mac and cheese!" He wiped them last bit of Mac and cheese off the floor and exited gracefully. Why was this dude so incredibly pompous?

I strolled down the hall to go outside and get some fresh air during my free period. I wasn't sure I was going to like it at this school with the whole Mac and cheese incident, but then I saw _him._

Lauren's POV

"Hi Alex!" I grinned at my (hopefully) new friend. He waved and walked over to sit by me under the oak tree.

"Do you come here often?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I mean, it's quiet, so it's better than anything else I could do." He blinked in disbelief.

"What about Lafayette and Hercules? Don't you like hanging out with them?"

"Of course," I said fondly. "But sometimes being alone is better than being with other people." Wait. Crap. Why did I just open up to this guy that I just met this morning. Oh no. He probably thinks I'm so weird, I barely know him.

"I get it." He said simply. I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Then he looked up at me. I tried to avoid eye contact, but it was unbearable. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown color. I glanced at his lips. So close to mine. He leaned in, and—

"What's up, John?" Eliza interrupted. My face went beet red. Oh no. What would my dad say if he knew what had almost happened? I tried not to think about it.

"The usual." I said casually. I noticed her glancing at Alex. "Oh, this is Alexander Hamilton." Alex held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alex grinned.

"Elizabeth Schuyler." They shook hands for an incredible amount of time. I don't know why, but I felt a pain in my gut.

"I'll see you around, Eliza." Alex said smoothly. He turned to me. "She was nice. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, since kindergarten. We kinda grew apart, but we're cool now." He nodded.

The bell rang abruptly before he could say anything.

Alex's POV

It was a day after I was introduced to Eliza. She continued to talk to me whenever she saw me. I don't know why, I don't really have anything interesting to say. And here she was again, strolling gracefully towards me.

"Hey Alex!" she said happily.

"Oh, hey, what's up Eliza?"

"I just wanted to invite you to my party tonight. It starts at 7:00." A party? I hadn't been invited to a party since elementary school, and that was a birthday party.

"Sweet. I'll be there." I replied. Her face lit up.

"Great! See you then."

Great. Another thing to worry about.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I'll have a new one up ASAP.**


End file.
